


So please just fall in love with me this Christmas

by draguar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: Clarke n'aura jamais été aussi impatiente de revenir dans sa ville natale pour les fêtes. Chaque année, c'est une routine bien huilée qui l'attends. Boire du chocolat chaud en se faisant battre aux échecs par Wells, cuisiner avec son père, assister aux annuelles disputes opposant sa mère à Kane au sujet des décorations, attendre que le soleil se lève avec Lexa,... Si celle-ci est présente pour ce Noël.
Il ne faut parfois qu'une absence auprès du sapin, puis 365 jours de réflexion pour que tout devienne claire. Car on est toujours idiot quand il s'agit d'amour. (Clarke ne fait pas exception.)





	1. Intro

Le débat annuel opposant Abigail Griffin et Marcus Kane avait quelque chose de délicieusement familier. Les premières notes des mélodies trop connues qui allaient tourner plus d'un mois durant dans les magasins, causant autant le bonheur que le malheur des clients, sonnaient pour eux le lancement d'hostilités prétendument amicales qu'ils étaient les seuls à réellement comprendre. En temps normal, ils adoptaient pourtant des relations de voisinage plus cordiales, mais Noël les ramenait toujours à cette matinée neigeuse trois ans plus tôt où Abby avait dressé sur son toit un renne illuminé plus grand que celui arboré par la maison Kane. L'événement avait fait naître une forte rivalité entre les deux, rivalité qui renaissait chaque année pour le plus grand malheur de leurs familles. Pourtant, Clarke, du haut de ses sept ans, trouvait leurs discussions échauffées définitivement amusantes.  
  
Pour preuve, elle avait aujourd'hui quitté trop tôt le confort de son lit pour aller s'asseoir sur la première marche du porche alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, sa mère s'agitait furieusement devant la haie dénudée la séparant de leur voisin tout aussi pris par leur conversation. Clarke gloussa en entendant sa mère prononcer l'un des mots interdits et elle faillit bien lui annoncer qu'elle devait vingt cents au bocal aux grossièretés trônant sur la cheminée, mais elle se tut, craignant trop d'être renvoyée dans la maison si tôt qu'on la remarquerait. Elle avait beau porter ses chaussons fourrés et avoir enfilé la grosse veste de son père sur son pyjama, Abby trouverait toujours l'excuse du froid idéale pour la priver de l'un de ses divertissements favoris de fin d'année.  
  
Un aboiement aigu la tira soudain de sa contemplation. Clarke fronça les sourcils et se tordit le cou pour jeter un coup d’œil à son environnement. Aucun des voisins n'avait de chien pour son plus grand malheur. Pourtant, il y avait bien un chiot dans l'allée des Kane. Un chiot tout aussi inconnu que l'enfant tenant sa laisse. Toujours trop curieuse et aventureuse, la petite blonde se leva et entama une mission commando pour rejoindre discrètement le trou dans la haie qui menait au jardin des voisins. Elle s'y glissa avec un peu de difficulté, le trou ayant rétrécit depuis son dernier passage. En vérité, c'était plutôt elle qui avait grandi, mais l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. La terre froide sous ses doigts rendit aussi l'expérience peu agréable. Elle fut soulagée quand elle se redressa et se cacha contre la façade de la maison, le souffle raccourcit par l'effort et le stress que générait son importante opération. Dès que sa respiration fut régulée, elle se pencha vers l'allée et observa de plus près l'autre enfant entrée sur son territoire. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle l'était, territorialiste, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde de son âge depuis que Wells avait déménagé à quinze minutes de vélo d'ici. En partant, il lui avait confié la direction du quartier et tout ça venait de lui rappeler ses responsabilités. Le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était bien de mener l'enquête à propos de cette nouvelle venue. Et de son chien. Après une courte observation qui ne lui apprit pas beaucoup – tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait était des cheveux bruns maladroitement tressés dégringolant sur un pull bleu marine qui semblait trop grand sur le cadre de l'enfant -, elle tenta de siffler pour attirer son attention. Il ne sortit de ses lèvres qu'un souffle presque inaudible et un peu de salive. Zut, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait faire comme son père. Un peu vexée par l'échec, elle fit la moue avant de se pencher un peu plus pour tenter d’interpeller l'enfant, toujours sans attirer l'attention des adultes.  
  
« - Hep. Hé toi. »  
  
Le chiot fut le premier à la remarquer. Il se leva pour faire quelques pas patauds dans sa direction, la queue fouettant vigoureusement l'air. Cela attira enfin le regard de l'enfant vers elle. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle laissa planer une paire d'yeux verts curieux sur Clarke. Le moment dura une éternité pour la blonde qui finit par agiter la main en guise de salut et lui adressa un sourire gigantesque dépourvu de deux dents perdues précocement après sa rencontre fortuite avec un ballon de basket pendant le cours de sport une semaine plus tôt. Elle l'enjoignit ensuite à la rejoindre, un doigt scellant ses lèvres pour tenter de l'amener à être discrète. La nouvelle sembla comprendre le message alors qu'elle ramassa le chiot dans ses bras et s'empressa de trouver l'ombre de la maison au côté de Clarke.  
  
« - Je t'ai jamais vue ici. C'est quoi ton nom ? »  
  
Il y eut une hésitation timide.  
  
« - Lexa. »  
\- Moi c'est Clarke. Kane, c'est ton papa ?  
\- Non... Marcus est mon oncle. »  
  
Clarke n'avait jamais été un modèle de délicatesse même pour une enfant de son âge. Elle était toujours directe, marchant dans tous les plats qui se présentaient devant elle sans l'once d'une hésitation. Elle était pour ça dénuée de malice, mais ce comportement la poussait trop souvent à vexer ou blesser sans qu'elle ne le comprenne toujours. A part cette fois où Raven Reyes s'était jetée sur elle pendant la récréation après le commentaire de trop. Ce jour là, elle s'était pour une fois parfaitement rendue compte de son erreur sous les arguments pour les moins percutants de sa camarade. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment le changement dans la posture de Lexa qui s'était tendue, serrant un peu plus sa prise sur le chiot dans ses bras. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait réellement saisi le léger tremblement dans la voix de la brunette. Seulement, elle ne rata pas cette lueur triste dans ses yeux. Et, presque immédiatement, elle ressentit le besoin de la faire disparaître. Sans réfléchir, encore une fois, elle saisit le bord du pull de Lexa, à défaut de pouvoir attraper sa main, et la tira vers le trou dans la haie.  
  
« - Mon papa fait le meilleur chocolat chaud du monde. Il met du cacao au-dessus et des petits marshallows qui flottent dedans et pas ce truc brun pas bon. Tu sais, la poudre bizarre que tout le monde aime.  
« - Cannelle. Ce n'est pas si mauvais. »  
  
Clarke fit une grimace dégoûtée et mima un haut le cœur avant de continuer son chemin.  
  
« - Si tu veux, il pourra en mettre sur le tien même si c'est beurk.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- T'inquiète pas, Kane sera d'accord. De toute façon, il en a encore pour une éternité avec maman. Ils se disputent toujours super longtemps et après elle l'invite à venir boire un café. Il te trouvera vite. »  
  
Il y avait derrière tout ça une certaine logique que Lexa ne pu pas nier. Alors, elle suivit le mouvement, cachant un sourire dans la fourrure du chien pendant que Clarke continuait fièrement à mener la marche.


	2. A question stupide, réponse stupide

« - Clarke, tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas être une gêne pour ta famille. J'aurais pu rester à la fac, regarder des... Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!   
\- Non.  
\- Au moins, tu n'as pas peur d'être honnête. »  
  
Niylah n'aurait vraiment pas dû être surprise. Deux ans de partage d'un minuscule appartement finissait par vous apprendre deux ou trois trucs à propos de votre colocataire. Pas que cette facette de Clarke soit réellement difficile à appréhender. Dès le premier jour de cohabitation, la couleur avait été annoncée et elle avait su que la blonde ne serait pas facile à gérer. Elle avait aussi vite deviné que c'était une affaire de pile ou face. Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Et, entre elles, c'était passé. Elle soupira lourdement, attirant finalement l'intérêt de Clarke qui se décida à quitter des yeux le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres du train. Celle-ci saisit la main de Niylah, esquissant l'un de ses sourires lumineux dont elle avait le secret. Ils étaient rares, mais valaient la peine d'être attendu.   
  
« - Mes parents sont cools, t'inquiète pas. Ils auraient détestés te savoir toute seule pour Noël.  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois...   
\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait la dernière. Ton père ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il rate. »  
  
Ce genre de moment rendait le mauvais caractère de Clarke totalement acceptable. Il était plus facile d'accepter ses ronchonnements permanents et ses absences dès lors que l'on connaissait ses bons côtés.   
  
« - En plus, il y aura pleins de gens. Une personne de plus, ça passera inaperçu. Donc détends-toi, tu  ne dérangeras personne. »  
  
Une personne de plus n'était rien. Une de moins par contre... Clarke ravala l'appréhension qui l'avait soudainement assaillie à cette pensée et se força à étirer un nouveau sourire. Celui-là n'atteignait pas les yeux, c'était plus l'un de ces rictus nerveux que l'on voyait à trois kilomètres, mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas questionner. Plutôt que de suivre la piste, Niylah serra juste un peu longtemps la main dans la sienne avant de sortir un jeu de Uno de son sac.   
  
« - Prête à prendre ta raclée, Griffin ?   
\- Dans tes rêves ! »   
  
* * *  
  
A quelques jours de Noël, la gare était bondée. Elle n'avait beau desservir que trois villes plutôt modestes, les retours étaient nombreux et Clarke se maudit aussitôt d'avoir renoncé à l'idée de prendre comme prévu un train partant à l'aube. Elle détestait cette foule qui grouillait tout autour d'elle et rendait impossible la manœuvre de sa valise. Elle se retrouva à la porter plutôt qu'à la laisser rouler, faute de place, sa main libre sécurisée autour de celle de Niylah pour ne pas la perdre une deuxième fois dans le monde. La première session de recherche avait déjà été suffisamment agaçante. Son sixième soupir agacé ces dix dernières minutes quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de rejoindre la sortie où sa famille devait l'attendre.   
  
« - Vivement la maison. Tu pourrais faire attention quand même ! »  
  
Une insulte grognée entre ses dents fut adressée au type qui venait de la bousculer plutôt rudement et qui avait continué son chemin sans demander son reste.   
  
« - Mais... Cette politesse. Ce grognement inégalé. Ne serait-ce pas la chair de ma chair avec qui j'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part ? »  
  
Clarke marqua un arrêt brutal qui conduit directement Niylah à la percuter et leva les yeux vers l'homme dressé sur un banc. Avec tout ça, elle avait bien failli louper son père alors qu'il avait expressément pris de la hauteur pour se faire remarquer.   
  
« - Je blâme Maman. »  
  
Le sourire était cette fois difficile à retenir malgré tous les efforts de la blonde pour paraître renfrognée après les commentaires reçus. Seulement, il était difficile de faire la gueule quand il avait l'air si heureux de la voir – elle aussi l'était – et que son dernier retour en ville datait de la fin de l'été. Elle abandonna donc de bonne grâce et lâcha ses affaires à ses pieds pour accepter le câlin que l'homme lui offrit dès son retour sur la terre ferme.   
  
« - Contente de te revoir, gamine. »  
  
Elle le sentit adresser un petit signe de la main à Niylah, mais il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite, profitant de cette proximité pour mener sa petite enquête.   
  
« - Alors comme ça, tu es vraiment venue avec quelqu'un ? Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu cette façon que vous aviez de vous tenir la main. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas à ton vieux père ?   
\- P'paaaaa ! »  
  
Elle le poussa sans autre forme de procès pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue mécontente à nouveau visible. Trop habitué à ce cirque, Jake Griffin l'ignora purement et simplement pour aller saluer son invitée d'une poignée de main chaleureuse. Il s'empara ensuite de leurs bagages et commença la traversée de la foule qui les conduit miraculeusement à la voiture en quelques minutes. Clarke fut véritablement soulagée quand elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière de la petite citadine.   
  
« - Pitié, dis moi que Maman n'a rien prévu pour cette après-midi... »  
  
La réponse tarda une seconde alors que Jake manœuvrait pour sortir de la place de parking, mais il lui adressa bien vite un regard compatissant via le rétroviseur.   
  
« - Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle était...occupée.   
\- Laisse-moi deviner... Kane ?  
\- Bingo ! Une histoire de décorations qui se font de l'ombre. Tu les connais.  
\- Trop bien. »  
  
Si Niylah était restée relativement silencieuse jusqu'ici, se contentant de répondre aux questions directes que l'on lui posait, sa confusion n'en restait pas moins visible. Maintenant que Clarke était de retour, elle retombait facilement dans les embrouilles familiales, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit difficile de tout comprendre du premier coup.   
  
« - Kane est notre voisin. Avec ma mère, ils ont une sorte de compétition permanente à propos des décorations de Noël. Le mieux, c'est de profiter du spectacle et de ne surtout pas chercher à comprendre ou à s'interposer. Conseil d'amie.   
\- Clarke le sait d'expérience. Je me souviens encore de vos têtes quand vous aviez essayé de calmer le jeu avec Lexa une année. J'ai cru que la terreur allait vous faire mouiller vos pantalons.  
\- Merci pour cette anecdote embarrassante... »  
  
Mais l'embarras n'était certainement pas le sentiment qu'elle ressentait le plus vivement. Encore une fois, c'était une mélancolie nerveuse qui lui serrait le cœur. Au milieu des retrouvailles, elle avait pu mettre toutes ses pensées de côté, mais on en revenait toujours à la même chose. A la même personne.   
  
« - Qui est Lexa ? »  
  
La question était à la fois simple et terriblement compliquée. Qui était Lexa ? En théorie, une voisine vivant là depuis de nombreuses années. Une amie d'enfance, peut-être ? Définir Lexa avait toujours été une affaire complexe car au cours des ans, leur relation n'avait cessé d'évoluer au fil des moments partagés, des occasions,... De la vie tout simplement. Elles n'avaient jamais appartenu aux mêmes groupes à l'école, leurs contacts étaient parfois sporadiques et depuis la fac, elles ne se voyaient que lors des séjours communs passés à la maison, mais Lexa n'en restait pas moins importante. Même si Clarke était sans nouvelle depuis des mois. Et surtout depuis ces jours étranges partagés autour de Noël deux ans plus tôt. La confusion n'avait fait que prendre plus d'ampleur quand les lignes avaient été brouillées entre l'amitié et un petit quelque chose en plus à ce moment là. Mais Clarke n'avait pas voulu trop lire dans tout cela. Elle avait mis de côté ce qui naissait et saisit la première occasion venue pour transformer l'explosion en simple pétard mouillé. C'était plus facile comme ça. Plus logique. Plus raisonnable face à la distance, aux études et au risque d'un échec qui aurait tout mis à mal. Se faire briser le cœur était déjà une torture, mais alors si c'était par quelqu'un qui avait toujours été là et n'était pas prêt de disparaître de votre vie, on parlait de masochisme à son sens.  
  
Devant le silence de Clarke qui s'éternisait, Jake reprit la direction de la conversation. Il avait bien noté que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ce n'était pas le moment de presser sa fille de questions. En plus, il ne souhaitait pas non plus mettre en place un malaise avec Niylah, leur relation étant toujours un peu floue à ses yeux. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elles étaient colocataires, mais tout était possible et il ne voulait rien assumer même s'il se plaisait à taquiner la blonde à ce sujet.  
  
« - La fille des voisins. En quelque sorte. Une demoiselle adorable. Tu la rencontreras vite, elle traîne toujours dans les parages. »  
  
 _Ça, c'était vrai avant._   
  
« - D'ailleurs, elle a promis à Abby de nous livrer un sapin plus grand que celui de Marcus. C'est pour ça que j'aime cette petite, elle est corruptible et n'hésite pas à trahir sa famille si je la paye en chocolat chaud et en cookies.  
\- Lexa est là ?! »  
  
Il n'avait même pas fallu une seconde à Clarke pour se redresser, la tête passant entre les deux sièges avant pour mieux jauger son père. La simple possibilité que Lexa soit présente cette année avait fait bouillonner un optimisme et une joie incroyable dans son ventre jusqu'alors serré par le nœud de l’appréhension.   
Pour son plus grand malheur, Jake se mit à rire de bon cœur en agitant la tête, stupéfait par ce soudain changement d'humeur.   
  
« - Je suppose que tu vas devoir le voir par toi-même.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? Papa, tu viens de dire qu'elle allait passer livrer un sapin.   
\- Question stupide, réponse stupide, chérie. »


	3. You're here where you should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... Round 2 le Noël d'après ? /tousse

« - C'est une bonne journée, Fish. »

Longtemps elle s'était sentie stupide à s'adresser ainsi à son chien, mais après dix ans à ses côtés, il avait prouvé être le meilleur confident du monde. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, il était toujours présent et il ne manquait jamais de comprendre l'importance d'une conversation. Il quitta immédiatement des yeux le paysage défilant derrière la vitre pour la fixer avec un sérieux tout canin. Lexa lâcha le volant un instant pour lui caresser la tête avant de retourner son attention sur la route.

« - Clarke revient aujourd'hui. Jake me l'a dit ce matin. »

Au vu du battement de queue du Golden, elle n'était pas la seule à être ravie par cette nouvelle. Consciemment, elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait que réagir à sa bonne humeur, mais il était bon de se leurrer à ce propos. De partager cette émotion. Ces deux dernières années avaient été aussi longues que riches. Si elle ne regrettait aucun de ses choix ou les épreuves traversées, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait ressenti un manque à certains moments. Particulièrement lors d'une étape comme Noël. C'était toujours lorsque l'on ressentait ce manque que l'on comprenait réellement l'importance de quelqu'un, elle aurait dû être la première à le savoir, mais elle n'en avait pas moins été surprise. Clarke lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait pas qu'au côté de son fidèle Fish qu'elle avait passé dix ans dans cette ville. Le temps filait.

Par réflexe, elle porta la main à l'écharpe rouge nouée lâchement autour de son cou et en effleura la laine rugueuse. Presque aussitôt, la tête du chien se posa sur sa cuisse et il expira bruyamment, la truffe enfouie dans son pull. Ce moment de nostalgie ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Plutôt que de triturer cette pauvre écharpe plus longtemps, elle glissa plutôt les doigts dans les boucles dorées de Fish et le caressa distraitement pour le reste du trajet. Ses bonnes ondes ne manquaient jamais de lui remonter le moral. Il restait, de loin, l'une de ses plus belles rencontres.

* * *

Fish l'abandonna quand même dès la première occasion venue. Il avait beau être un bon gars, il gardait ses priorités par moment. Dès que le camion avait commencé à ralentir pour s'engager dans l'allée de la maison, il s'était redressé brusquement et avait fouetté le bras de Lexa de sa queue alors qu'il fixait le duo se disputant de part et d'autre de la haie. Elle l'aurait réprimandé si elle n'avait pas été si hilare devant ce spectacle dont elle ne se lassait pas. C'était quelque chose sur lequel elle n'aurait jamais parié, mais les disputes noëlesques avaient fini par la charmer tout autant que cette voisine qui lui avait appris à apprécier cette tradition. Son arrivée plutôt bruyante ne lui valut même pas un regard. Pas même que les jappements du chien qui se pressait contre elle, prête à l'escalader pour atteindre la portière qu'elle venait d'entre-ouvrir.

« - Tout doux, mon grand. Grand-mère ne va pas manger ta gamelle. »

Ces hommes étaient tous commandés par leurs estomacs. Elle se laissa glisser hors du véhicule et grommela un peu quand il la bouscula avant de cavaler vers l'arrière de la maison où on ne manquerait pas de lui ouvrir.

« - Salut P'pa. Hey Abby ! Toujours occupés à ce que je vois... Est-ce que vous avez même fait un break depuis que je suis partie ? »

Elle réajusta son bonnet tout en s'avançant vers des adultes qui avaient enfin remarqués sa présence. Ces deux là lui donnaient parfois l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension. Ils pouvaient rester à se chamailler pendant des heures alors que le monde continuait de tourner autour d'eux. Et qu'importe la faim ou le froid, tant que le sujet n'était pas traité, rien n'aurait su les ramener vers le confort de leurs maisons. Elle s'était aussi toujours demandé pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'entretenir de tout ça ailleurs. Il y avait une logique derrière ce combat avec la haie comme délimitation, mais elle ne la comprenait assurément pas.

« - Pas de ça entre nous, jeune fille. Ce sera Docteur Griffin pour toi. »

A ça, Lexa grimaça. Le sapin dans sa remorque n'était pas passé inaperçu contrairement à... Eh bien, tout le reste. Elle jeta un coup d’œil derrière son épaule, scrutant avec fierté l'arbre qu'elle avait sélectionné avec soin, ignorant ainsi le sourire de son père. Elle n'aimait pas le décevoir, mais il changerait sûrement de tête quand tous les points qu'il s'imaginait gagner avec cet atout iraient dans le compteur d'Abby.

« - Vous me brisez le cœur, Doc. Et moi qui venait avec une offrande de paix au nom de toute ma famille. »

Jake choisit ce moment pour la rejoindre au côté du camion, rendant encore plus percutante cette déclaration. Même sans le voir, il était impossible d'ignorer le rictus glorieux de Abby alors que le conifère rejoignait son allée. Marcus, quand à lui, se montra nettement plus vocal.

« - Lexa ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que... C'est un acte de trahison ! Comment oses-tu te ranger dans son camp ?  
\- Je ne prends pas de position dans tout ça, tu le sais bien, P'pa. C'est l'année d'Abby pour le sapin, c'est tout.   
\- Depuis quand il y a une année Abby ? Attends, c'est encore un délire de ta grand-mère ?  
\- Mamie est une femme intelligente, je ne fais que suivre son bon exemple.  
\- Tu as bien élevé cette gamine, Marcus.   
\- Oh ça va, Abby ! »

Cela relança efficacement la dispute initiale. Le sapin n'avait eu droit qu'à une courte heure de gloire, trop vite remplacé par une nouvelle joute verbale. Ce joyeux chaos fit naître un rire qui s'éleva avec douceur jusqu'à son oreille. Lexa en lâcha presque l'arbre de surprise alors que son cœur avait entrepris de battre plus joyeusement.

Clarke était assisse sur les marches menant à son porche, la tête appuyée dans ses mains. Sa place favorite pour observer le cirque des adultes. Lexa sentit un sourire presque douloureux lui étirer les lèvres.

« - Trahison familiale, tu n'as peur de rien.  
\- Au pire, il me claquera la porte d'entrée au nez et Mamie m'ouvrira celle de derrière.  
\- Et tu trouveras toujours un abri ici après cette action. Pour cette année du moins. »

Et juste comme ça, Clarke était de retour.


	4. Chapter 4

La place qu'elle prenait toujours sur le porche était traître. Lorsqu'elle s'installait là, il lui était facile de croire que tout était comme avant. Ce petit coin était comme une bulle hors du temps d'où elle ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un décor immuable. Ici, elle se sentait comme une enfant. Comme cette fille qui n'avait jamais quitté la maison et n'était pas là qu'en simple visiteuse. La seule nouveauté aujourd'hui était la présence de Niylah à ses côtés. Depuis leur arrivée, Clarke tentait de la former à la simplicité du quartier. A ses yeux en tout cas. Pour son amie, c'était une autre paire de moufles. La quantité d'informations à enregistrer n'était pas rien. Sans parler de toutes les petites bizarreries de la famille en elle-même. Niylah s'adaptait d'ailleurs assez mal aux disputes de voisinage qui n'en étaient pas. Elle avait passé toute sa vie dans de grandes villes, l'aspect rural de ce petit patelin lui échappait donc complètement. Mais Clarke n'en démordrait pas. Elle était bien décidée à lui montrer à quel point cette partie de son monde valait la peine qu'elle se donnait pour s'habituer.

L'arrivée de Lexa ne manqua pourtant pas de lui faire perdre un peu de son focus. Soudainement, ce qui se passait dans l'allée voisine devenait particulièrement intéressant. Elle écouta le remue-ménage, son sourire grandissant à chaque réplique du trio. Quand la brunette apparu enfin, lui arrachant un rire, elle se questionna sur la drôle de sensation qui s'était mise à bouillonner doucement dans sa poitrine. Elle était juste...heureuse. Stupidement heureuse. Elle profita sans complexe des quelques instants durant lesquels elle resta insoupçonnée pour l'observer.   
Deux années n'avaient pas changées grand chose chez Lexa. Elle restait cette fille à la beauté épurée, exsudant d'une prestance que Clarke lui avait toujours jalousé. Elle aurait pu conquérir le monde sans s'en rendre compte juste avec cette énergie. Sa tignasse brune étaient mal contenue par un bonnet vert qui flattait joliment ses yeux. Et, bien sûr, il y avait l'écharpe rouge nouée étroitement autour de son cou. Clarke l'avait toujours connue comme ça, bien emmitouflée et les joues rougies par le froid. L'hiver était leur saison. Malgré la proximité de leurs maisons, elles avaient pu passer des mois sans réellement s'adresser la parole, mais dès que la magie de la fin d'année approchait, il y avait comme un déclic qui les rapprochait.

« - Pas de comité d'accueil ? »

Clarke la trouva drôlement culotté de lui voler sa réplique. Elle se leva prestement et se rapprocha alors que le sapin était posé doucement au pied de la brunette, abandonné là pour une seconde. Lexa lui avait lancé son demi-sourire, celui qui remontait seulement un coin de sa bouche, mais atteignait les yeux. Ce même sourire qu'elle avait détesté entre quatorze et seize ans avant de comprendre à dix-sept ans qu'elle ne le détestait pas vraiment. C'était même tout le contraire. Ce sourire avait éveillé en elle un sentiment qu'elle avait mis bien du temps à comprendre, pour sa plus grande frustration. Encore maintenant, elle restait confuse devant ce qu'il éveillait tant il était improbable qu'elle ressente un tel sentiment après tant d'années sans s'en lasser.

« - Viens me donner mon câlin, Kane !  
\- Sinon quoi ? »

La moquerie était claire dans sa voix, venant titiller un peu sa fierté. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui faire bouffer la poudreuse, mais la neige restait encore absente. Bientôt, néanmoins. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Il neigerait dans les prochains jours.   
Clarke n'était pas contraire à l'adaptation. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et se pencha un peu avec un sourire mauvais.

« - Je te vole Fish et je m'en sers comme bouillotte. »

Si Lexa frémit lorsqu'elle lui murmura ça à l'oreille, elles laissèrent soigneusement ce détail de côté pour rester du côté innocent de la Force.

« - Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Clarke lui effaça son air outré en la prenant enfin dans ses bras pour un câlin qui s'était trop fait attendre. Deux ans qu'elle voulait faire ça. Deux ans ! Une telle attente était totalement intolérable et elle nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'assure que cela ne se produise plus jamais. En attendant, elle comptait bien en profiter. Si seulement...

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Elle retint difficilement ses grommellements quand Lexa s'éloigna, le regard fixé sur la nouvelle venue. Avec tout ça, Clarke en avait oublié toute sa bonne éducation. Un peu gênée, elle s'empressa de faire les présentations.

« - C'est Niylah, ma coloc'. Elle fête Noël avec nous cette année. Et Niylah, je te présente Lexa, la fille des voisins.  
\- Et la livreuse de sapins. En parlant de sapin... »

Voilà que tout le monde s'y mettait. Jake avait attendu patiemment un moment derrière, mais il tenait toujours le tronc de l'arbre. Clarke comprit le message. Contrairement à sa mère, il avait hâte de retrouver la chaleur de la maison. Les retrouvailles seraient donc post-posées.

« - Faut que j'y aille. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Niylah.   
\- De même.  
\- Tu restes après ? »

Clarke se sentit stupide à espérer, mais elle avait un goût de trop peu sur les lèvres. Lexa ré-apparaissait pour s'envoler quelques minutes plus tard, c'était trop injuste. Il y avait encore tellement de choses dont elle voulait parler.

« - Non, je dois passer à la maison. Mais je repasserais plus tard, promis. »

Plus tard semblait infiniment trop lointain à ses yeux.

« - Ok. Ben, tu sais où me trouver. On a encore des bagages à défaire, de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, en plus. Elle avait beaucoup de linges à abandonner dans la buanderie pour abuser de la merveilleuse machine à laver familiale.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjà merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je ne serais que joie et amour si vous nourrissez l'auteur que je suis avec quelques kudos et commentaires :)  
> Vous trouverez [ici](http://getbackthatgoodbye.tumblr.com/post/154214360401) un petit visuel. J'y posterais à l'occasion d'autres trucs en rapport avec l'histoire. Je peux aussi vous conseillez Underneath the Tree de Kelly Clarkson et Cold December Night de Michael Bublé si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance. C'est littéralement ma dope en cette période de l'année.


End file.
